brocksgymfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluff Muffin
This article is perfect; you can help by not doing a damn thing. FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Fluffmuffin It should be noted that Fluff and Muff are not the same person, they both share the one account. Fluff is Brock's Gym's residential hardass/serial killer. Streaming non-pussy games such as Mass Effect and F.E.A.R., Fluff is all about guns and killing things. I'm pretty sure she has at least one glock and a shotgun. Anyways, don't fuck with Fluff or she'll put a boot up your ass and bullet through your head in front of your mother. If you do, be aware that Fluff is notorious for bringing people to Brock's Gym, then banning-fucking-everybody with the force of one a thousand cunts and absolute impunity. No one escapes her wrath; not even you. Wait, you thought Stealth and Badge were running this operation? HA HA NO! Brock's Gym runs on Girl Power and Fluff is the core of our fuel cell. Countless foolish netizens have met their doom for underestimating the Fluff-motherfuckin'-Muffin; YOU could be next. 2/11/12 - THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS On a marvelous Saturday evening, well on its way to becoming the best day in the world, was an attempted /b/ terrorist attack using sophisticated trolling techniques which was foiled by Fluffmuffin who quite bluntly stopped taking their shit and shoved it back down their throats with her gilded Ban Hammer. Laughs were had. Tears were shed. To this day, everyone regrets the downward spiral of faggotry that prevailed. It began with Muffin streaming Plants Vs. Zombies, where she proceeded to shove her femboot so far up their rotting asses that their breath smelled like leather. All was well in the Brockverse, although viewers were not extremely plentiful on that fateful day. Someone requested for Muff to play Amnesia: the Dark Descent, knowing that Brock's Gym doesn't actually give a damn about you and your terrible requests, and to every single user's surprise... she actually did it. To boost the sad excuse for a viewcount, some Gymtard put up a thread on 4chan's /b/ Fluff then asked ZeXioN_ to make a thread for it because she was too retarded and put the word stream in her own one, however because of what happened he was damned by every single member of the community. The flash flood loomed on the horizon; as the viewer count injected rabies into its artery, it instantaneously leapt from nine to ~100 like some crazed nigger. With this massive influx of /b/tards, no post in the chat lasted more than one second and thus instead of actually communicating, everyone just looked batshit insane and still had no clue what was going on (no one noticed anyway because /b/tards are anti-social by birthright). All they had was a girl with a really cute voice playing a game with a fearsome reputation... and everyone was okay with that. Some were more okay than others, however. One must always remember that /b/ has no social skills outside of what they've learned from the darkest, most abysmal recesses of a basement. Soon, the /b/tards began posting unfunny shit like "fapfapfap" and calling her fat (even though the only thing they could see from their monitor was the reflection of their own sweaty rolls of morbid obesity). Thankfully Muff didn't read the comments at first because Amnesia is a fullscreen and highly immersive game... however when she did, she gave up the stream, because who the hell wants to stream for some 12 year old dickbiscuits anyway? Bricks were shat. /b/ naturally did what it does best and ruined the best stream to have ever been broadcasted under the name "Brock's Gym". Then, after the newfags fucked everything up, they failed to comprehend their own handiwork and proceeded to whine and complain that there was no stream. Fluff caught on to the bitching and rained down a fiery infernal hell like none our planet had ever seen, driving the cancer to extinction much like the meteor which ended the age of reptiles. Unable to keep trolling, the scaly heathens returned to their nest of gory incestuous homosexual pornography. This span of continuous banning, lasting about eight minutes IRL and ten years Matrix time, is known today by the community as the "First Great Purge", because Fluff really did ban almost literally everyone. Seeing the slight miscalculation on her part being that she was the only streamer left alive, she unbanned a few of the noncancerous users such as the admins and other mods. A couple of regular users were also granted their first and last shred of mercy from Fluff. Try as they might, no one could get Muff to play Amnesia once more. They begged, they reasoned, they cried, but yielded no participation from Muff. The deaths on this shameful day make up approximately 1% of the total suicides dating back to the beginning of time. There is still a great disturbance in the Force, because such a great stream was abruptly terminated by the tumor of the Internet, and thus the universe is gradually catching up to the awful sequence of events that destroyed what would have been. :::::::::: TL;DR NEWFAGS RUINED IT!!! Category:Streamers